Talk:Ben Keesey/@comment-174.26.102.128-20120402003558
I know that it is reasonable to look overseas to find devasting things that are going on with children, as we are all God's children, but one has to look no further than our city streets to see God's children need help here. Women and children are being sold every night and the traffic is as bright as the day. Another example of children being mistreated is occurring in AZ and FL, the killing of one of God's black children. Senseless, but all about white supremacy. AZ and FL have high and unresonible incarceration rates and they are lowering the minimum wage for workers by three dollars. With all the people already on the streets, I see this as just another way to take control, the world banks and leaders are responsible for allowing this to go on. Not to mention that Jan Brewer is passing laws one after the other taking away everyone's rights. ALEC...it is world wide. Police States, I know. I am involved in a case here that is senseless, wish I could wake up the tax payers, to what there laws are costing them. This case has been going on for over a year and is still going on. In 2011, I obtained three court cases, compliments of my Father, and they are all about social injustice. So while I applaud overseas efforts, the genecide in Uganda started because of the far right and their agenda, seems like we need to clean up our own back yard....excuse mine, He has been keeping me busy. There is so much to do here and I believe God's children in the US have been left to rot. Look at the homeless population, look at the foreclosure rates, look at the food taxes that are going on, look at the fact that people don't work anymore, machines do, ahhhh the list is endless and it is just up upsetting to watch and take it all in. Everyone watching the stock markets to see how much needs to be cut. No one carrying about anyone rights anymore, I mean, how long are we going to be talking about abortions instead of just putting people back to work. I listen to my hispanic brothers and everyone is afraid here. People disappear here too. I have heard some horror stories and i cannot believe that this is my country. So just a word for the home boys. God Bless you. At least something is being done somewhere, but I would argue....why is everyone ignoring Americans, Land of the Free, In God We Should Trust and all that. All I feel here is negative energy. Everyone is struggling. My God is all about positive energy. And the SB 1070 is not necessarily about the Hispanics, it is about all of us. The Food Chain as they say...it is alive and well. So I apologize for the rant. He says I should do all things in love, but right now it is hard not to be very angry with everything that is going on. Sincerely, A Servant of the Lord